northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 173: Frustrating! Chariot Emperor's Diminishing Move
Oracle 173: Frustrating! Chariot Emperor's Diminishing Move (挫折！ チャリオット皇帝の減少に移動 Zasetsu! Chariotto kōtei no genshō ni idō) is the one hundred seventy-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Because of what he found out from Anaira, Emperor Ryuuen began to disappear some Armored Fighters in order to take revenge on the deaths of Mayor Akazawa, Mateo and Chariot Monster Thrust. Plot Fatima suddenly woke up in her hospital bed after she had a nightmare regarding to Anaira. Then she noticed that she felt asleep for a few hours while the television was still on. Because of this, she turned off the television and she began concerning to the safety of her partner in the battle. In order to find out, Fatima abruptly got up and went outside her room and headed on to the roof top of the hospital. As she noticed the destroyed properties throughout the city, Fatima hoped that Anaira and her comrades will definitely restore the peace throughout Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen felt disgusted after he found out that Anaira killed Mayor Akazawa, Mateo and Chariot Monster Thrust. As part of his revenge, he began to eye the other Armored Fighters as his next victims. Then he ordered his henchmen to continue their massive attacks throughout the city. Afterwards, he headed somewhere in Hirakawa City to start his plan. On the other hand, Anaira and Kazumi headed on to Masada St. and there, they started to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Moments later, Chariot Monster Rad suddenly came and attacked the two Armored Fighters swiftly. But Anaira blocked his attack using her Infinity Gun Blade. Then she asked him what was his purpose, and Rad told her that he will gonna defeat her and Kazumi immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, told him to shut up and began attacking him using her Infinity Gun Blade. Then the two headed up to another location to continue their battle, leaving Kazumi fighting alone against the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, Hiroko and Irie began facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While they were fighting, Emperor Ryuuen suddenly came and attacked them using light beams. Moments later, a group of warplanes of North Chevronian Air Force came in to fire the huge powerful sphere to prevent further attacks of the light beams. Then a group of North Chevronian Army troops came in to help Hiroko and Irie. In another part of Hirakawa City, Erika and the remaining Armored Fighters began facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In an unexpected situation, Chariot Monsters Scion and Harada came in and attacked the Armored Fighters swiftly, causing them to suffer. In the hospital, as Fatima came back to her room, she noticed that her Armored Fighter Equipment was still in the table beside her bed. Then she decided for herself that she will help Anaira and her comrades. As they headed on their next location, Anaira and Rad continuously fighting each other. Then a moment later, Rad had a difficulty in fighting because Anaira always blocking his attack. As the battle ends, both parties used their respective finishers in order to defeat each other. In the end, Rad was defeated and died from Anaira's hands, and Anaira said to herself that she's going to kill some Chariots who were in the city so that Emperor Ryuuen could never accomplish his mission, and left. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen continued firing the warplanes using the light beams. Then he told them that they would never defeat him in the battle, but Hiroko and Irie told him to shut up and attacked him afterwards. Disgusted on their action, he used his Hazard Scepter to disappear them immediately. But Hiroko was the only one who suddenly disappeared, leaving Irie behind and Emoeror Ryuuen got mad about this. He attempted to disappear Irie again using his Hazard Scepter, but it failed because of her counterattack. Then he left afterwards and told her that he was not done yet. In the battle between the Armored Energy Fighters and the Chariots, Emperor Ryuuen suddenly appears and attacked the Armored Fighters swiftly. Then he told them that they cannot be able to defeat him because he was more powerful than them. Chisato, on the other hand, told him that he must not be overconfident, because this will might be the reason to be fail. But Emperor Ryuuen bounced back to Chisato what she said, and he told her and her fellow Armored Energy Fighters that they'll might be defeated and disappeared in his hands, just like what he did to other comrades. Because of this, Chisato got mad, and she began facing him in a battle along with her fellow Armored Energy Fighters. On the other hand, Anaira saw a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching before her, and she began facing them in a battle. Then she told them that they cannot be able to defeat her, and she defeated them afterwards using Armored Infinity Slash. After the battle, she headed on to the next location to face another group of Chariots again. Kazumi was struggling to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately because they were growing largely in number. Luckily, she used her Eternal Scepter in order to defeat them immediately. Suddenly, another group of Chariot Soldiers came, making her to face them in a battle. Meanwhile, Takemi had a deep concern to her comrades, so she took her Armored Fighter Equipment and headed outside the room. Fatima, on the other hand, changed her clothes, took her Armored Fighter Equipment, and rushed outside her room. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen used his Hazard Scepter in order to disappear the Armored Energy Fighters. Afterwards, he said to himself that he will be eyeing Anaira, Erika and the rest of the Armored Fighters as his victims. Anaira, meanwhile, started to eye another group of Chariot Soldiers as her next victims. Then she said to herself that Emperor Ryuuen will be her last victim as she continues to kill every Chariots she saw. Meanwhile; Erika, Hiroyo and Minori defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. Suddenly, Chariot Monster Ardent came and attacked them swiftly, causing them to suffer. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 23, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 78, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 108, and Codename: Kaede Target 3. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes